Reapers of Souls
by Artemis Phantomhive
Summary: When you're a grim reaper, life is never dull. Between collecting souls and managing their personal lives, being a reaper is hard. But will thing get even more interesting when a new crop of mysterious murders arise? Sorry for the bad summery. My first story. Rating may change.
1. Just Another Day

Chapter 1: Just Another Day

**Authors Note: Hello there, ladies, gentlemen, and other. I'd like to say before we get started that this is my first story, so be nice! (Unless it completely sucks. Then you can be mean.) I've always liked the grim reapers on Kuroshitsuji, (except for William, who I think has a stick up his butt) so I decided to do my first story about them! I don't really know which direction this story is going to go in, it might have lots of action, or it might lean towards romantic, probably a bit of both. This first chapter is sort of an introduction, lots of fluff. Hope you like it!**

William T. Spears sifted through the paperwork on his desk. These days, it seemed that was all his life was made of. Paperwork and overtime, some of it caused by that damned demon, Sebastian Michaelis. And the Earl of Phantomhive, the child.

'Just a bit more,' William thought, 'just a little bit more and then you can go home.' He sighed, attempting to let out some of his frustration in the small sound.

Suddenly, a certain red-headed reaper stormed into his office.

"William!" Grell Sutcliff shrieked. "One of those lousy interns stole my boot!" William sighed again, rubbing his temples.

"How so?" He inquired, dreading the answer.

Grell jumped at the invitation "One of them provoked me, saying that my clothes were ridiculous! The nerve! So, I chucked my shoe at the insolent little brat, and now he won't give it back! I need my heels, Will! That was my best pair! Do something!" Grell finished, out of breath from his rant.

Will calmly fixed his gaze on the annoying red-head. "Since you, in essence, gave him your shoe, I see no reason to interfere in this matter." Grell opened his mouth to say something, but William cut him off. "With all the trouble you've caused, those interns could well be above you. I do not have time for your frivolous antics. Now, please leave my office." There was no inflection, no emotion in his voice. Grell left Will's office with a hurt expression on his face. What William didn't see was the single tear that rolled down Grell's face as he stormed down the hall.

William sighed yet again, in a mixture of relief and irritation. Just another day.

*******************Kuroshitsuji******************* 

Grell continued down the hallway until he reached the scene of the crime. Fine then, if Will wouldn't help, Grell could do it himself. He didn't need anyone's assistance in making that peon's life miserable.

"Hey, you there!" Grell called. The reaper turned to face Grell, and a smirk appeared on his face.

"Oh, what's up, freak show? Want your heels back?" He taunted. Grell seethed at the disrespect coming from this insignificant little twerp.

"Yes, as a matter of fact I do. Freak show or not, I am your superior officer, and you will show me respect, or I will have you fired. Is that clear, brat?"

The intern laughed at him. **Laughed **at **him**! To his face! That was it, he had crossed the line. Grell's yellow-green eyes flashed, and he grabbed the intern by his completely drab tie and looked him strait in the eye.

"Excuse me," The red-head began in a deadly snarl, "my hearing must be bad, because I could have sworn you just laughed at me to my face, but I know that you couldn't have, because that would have been very rude, and I don't like bad manners. Now, I suggest you scram before I decide that I'm **not** hearing things, and give you some etiquette lessons. Leave. Immediately. As in NOW!" Grell screamed the last word, and he must have sounded very threatening, as the offending intern and his buddies were all out of the room in seconds. Grell picked his shoe up off the floor, and checked it for damage. He guessed he didn't need Will after all. He chuckled as he put his shoe back on.

Just another day.

*******************Kuroshitsuji******************* 

The sound of soft, insane laughter could be heard in the darkness of the shop. Undertaker giggled as he worked on a particularly gruesome corpse. The young man had gotten involved in a gang war, and had been beaten to death. It wasn't pretty, to most people. Undertaker, however, found it strangely appealing.

He munched on a bone cookie as he worked covering and mending the wounds. Undertaker didn't know why he enjoyed this. Perhaps there was something wrong with him. He burst out laughing at the thought. Of course there was something wrong with him, and there had been for a long time. And that fact would probably remain so for the rest of his life.

Just another day.

**Author's Note: So, didya like it? Didya? Well, didya? Sorry if the section about Undertaker seemed a little short, I couldn't think of much. Oh, and FYI: I probably won't be able to update very often. I'll try, but my parents don't like me to be on the computer too much, and when I do get on, I get distracted (darn ADHD) But I promise you I will try, especially if I get reviews! (hint, hint) I'll take anything, good or bad. Well, bye! **


	2. The Mystery Begins

Chapter 2: The Mystery Begins

**Author's Note: Hellooo my peeps! How's life? Many many many many thanks to Hex, for my first review, and Charisasori for following and favoriting. You both get cookies! (:: ) (:: ) Dey isa yummy, no? Oh, and I realized I forgot to do the disclaimer last chapter, so here it is. *takes deep breath* Kuroshitsuji belongs to its respective owners, who are not me! *collapses sobbing and crawls away to emo corner* There, now please don't make me say it again! Now, without further ado, here is Chapter 2 of Reapers of Souls, with two special guest stars! Tar dar!**

An elegant carriage pulled up to the mortician's shop, and the Earl of Phantomhive and his black clad butler stepped out.

"Honestly, Sebastian, are there not any other sources for this kind of information? Preferably ones who are sane?" Ciel Phantomhive said lazily, addressing his butler.

Sebastian Michaelis smirked. "Unfortunately, my lord, while he is not the only source, he is the best, and a long term acquaintance of the Phantomhive household."

The earl scowled. "I know that. Undertaker? Are you in?" he called to the dimly lit shop.

"Heheheheheheheh…" the Undertakers laugh echoed in the dark room as one of the coffins slid open and a grey haired man slinked out. " Earl Phantomhive, to what do I owe the pleasure?" He said, walking over to Ciel. He placed his hand on the Earl's shoulder.

Ciel shrugged the older man's hand off. "I need information."

Undertaker opened his jar of bone cookies. "Ah, always so formal…hehehe…well, you know my price."

Ciel sighed. "Very well. Sebastian?"

"Yes, my lord" Sebastian bowed and Ciel exited the shop.

********************Kuroshitsuji****************** *

Grell Sutcliff raced though the alleys. He had been completing his To-Die list when his hunk radar went off. He followed it, searching for his darling Sebast-chan. He saw him entering the Undertaker's parlor. He waited outside, peeking around the corner. To his dismay, it was not his love that came out of the building, but that bratty child, Ciel Phantomhive. Bassy must be in the shop, then! Grell made a beeline for the parlor's entrance. Ciel saw the flash of red go by.

"Hey! What the..!" Ciel exclaimed. The grim reaper had his hand on the doorknob, ready to fling it open, when suddenly a wall of sound forced him back. Under taker's trademark roaring laugh shook the walls. Grell was thrown back into Ciel, toppling them both. The sound died away, and Sebastian opened the door.

"Young mas…" his eyes widened slightly seeing his lord and Grell entangled on the ground. "Where did this filth come from?"

"Oh, Sebby! Why must you be so cruel?" Grell exclaimed.

"I don't know, he just appeared, now get him off of me!" Ciel spat.

"Yes, my lord.' Sebastian replied, dragging Grell off the ground by an arm while offering a hand to help his master up. Grell attempted to hug Sebastian, but the butler shoved him aside, attending to Ciel.

Grell stomped his foot. "How come that twerp gets all the good men?" He muttered.

Ciel, having composed himself, glared at the reaper. "I don't have time for this. I have a meeting in a half hour and I still need to get the case information. Mr. Sutcliff, you will have to obsess over my butler another time. I have things to do."

"My love for Sebast-chan is constant! It shall never rest!" Grell declared. Sebastian shuddered. The Earl of Phantomhive sighed and rubbed his temples.

"Whatever. Undertaker?" He said, walking back into the shop. "I trust the payment was satisfactory?"

Under taker was still collapsed over a coffin, out of breath and giggling. "Yes, it was brilliant, my young Earl. Hehehe….. So, what you wish to know about?"

Just then, Sebastian came in, Grell hanging off of him. "Young master, it appears I cannot dispel the problem."

Grell spoke up. "Oh, Sebast-chan, your words wound me. But I find sometimes its better when it hurts a little, yes?"

Ciel was exasperated by this point. "Fine, that idiot can stay, as long as he keeps quiet. We really need to hurry this along." He turned to address Undertaker. "Recently, there have been bodies found, devoid of signs of life. However, there was no cause of death to be found. The bodies were untouched, no virus, no poison, nothing. Have you gotten any customers like that?"

The Undertaker nodded. "Yes, I have. May I say, they were not much fun to work on. Not really anything to do."

"Well, have you any idea of the murderer?" Ciel inquired.

"Hehehe…. no."

Ciel reeled "Are you serious?'

Undertaker chuckled. "I don't believe I am ever serious. However, I am not lying, if that's what you're asking. While I can confirm that there is no cause of death, I don't know how that is, or who could do it."

Grell, who was, up until this point, attempting to snuggle against Sebastian, looked up. "You say they were untouched, but dead? As in, their souls had left their bodies?"

Ciel snapped "Were you even listening?"

Grell shrugged. "Some. The grim reapers have noticed some souls not on the To-Die list that have suddenly disappeared. I overheard Will talking to someone about it. Oh, Will….."

Ciel scowled. "Never mind your crush, what do you mean 'disappeared'?"

Grell sighed as if he were speaking to a…..well, a child. "We have our ways of keeping track of souls. The reapers know when a soul goes missing."

Sebastian finally spoke up. "The conclusion that I come to is that someone is stealing the souls." Ciel's eyes widened, and Grell flinched back. "They are not harming the physical form, simply removing the spiritual one. Since the soul is what gives a body life, the body dies as soon as the soul is taken."

Ciel nodded "Of course, that makes sense. It's the only way for there to be no cause of death…. Well done, Sebastian. But who could, or would, do that?"

"There are several possibilities, none of them human."Sebastian replied.

"A demon?"

Sebastian chuckled "No. We demons tend to leave much more of a mess when we eat." He checked his watch. "Young master, if we do not leave immediately, I fear we shall be late to the meeting." He said, standing fluidly. The Earl followed suit, if not a bit less gracefully.

"Alright then. We shall continue this conversation later. Mr. Sutcliff, thank you for the information. Sebastian, let's go."

"Wait, no, Sebby, don't go!" Grell exclaimed, jumping towards the butler. Sebastian dodged, leaving Grell in a heap on the floor. The Earl of Phantomhive and his butler swiftly left the shop. Grell heard the Undertaker's laugh behind him.

"You had better not be laughing at me, you creepy old man!"Grell shouted. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I must go find my love." Grell turned to the door. Suddenly, Undertaker was right behind him, gripping his arm.

"Pardon me," Undertaker giggled "but I must say you are looking very nice today, Grell. Do something new with your hair?"

Grell blushed. "Well, I am trying out this new volumizing formula….wait, what?! Let go of me! Aahhhg!" he said, squirming out of the Undertaker's grip. He left the shop hurriedly, still blushing and flustered. His face grew redder as he heard the Undertaker laughing through the door.

**Author's Note: Whew! That took awhile. So, what did you think of the guest stars? Signs of a plot have been spotted! Huzzah! Thank you to all who read the first chapter! Don't be afraid to review, it only takes a minute and you don't even need an account. Oh, and this story is set after the Jack the Ripper Arc, not sure exactly when, just know that none of the arcs in the anime or the manga will be part of the story itself. Well, it's like 1:30 in the morning, so I must sleep for at least a little while. (Don't like sleep. Think it's a waste of time.) So, Good…. Night….*falls asleep***


	3. Squealer

Chapter 3: Squealer

**Author Note: Hello! So sorry I haven't updated earlier, but this darned writer's block... it's killing me. Anyway, this story now has over 120 views! Awwww, you guuuuys, you make me so happy! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji, if I did, there would be at least three yaoi pairings. (I'm not saying what they are)**

**Well, here it is, (finally) Chapter 3!**

Grell walked through the streets of London in a daze until he reached the office. He passed William T. Spears in the hallway. William was (pleasantly) surprised when Grell did not even acknowledge him. However, he wanted to know if something was wrong with his co-worker.

"Mr. Sutcliff, are you alright? You seem a bit… flustered." William said, concerned.

Grell jumped at Will's voice. He mentally shook himself. "Uh, oh yes, I just….. I'm fine, yes, completely, erm, fine." Grell stuttered. After saying this, the reaper did seem to return to normal. "Why, Willy, I didn't know you cared."

William did not blush, as such behavior was unprofessional. He simply adjusted his glasses and said in a deadly serious voice. "Grell Sutcliff, if you ever refer to me by that title again, I will fire you."

Grell reared back at this. "William! You wouldn't, you can't!"

Will fixed his cold gaze on Grell. "Yes, I can."

William resumed walking down the hallway to his office. Grell, hoping to appease the stone-faced reaper, followed him.

"William, wait! I found out something about the missing souls!" Grell announced. William turned to face the red-head.

"We shall continue this conversation in my office."

*******************Kuroshitsuji******************* 

William was seated at his desk, with Grell in a chair in front of him.

"Now, tell me what you found out."

Grell began to tell his story, as if it were juicy gossip. "Well, I was collecting souls, and then I found Sebastian. He and that Ciel brat were at that retired grim reaper's place, the creepy old man, you know?"

William signed. "Yes, Grell, I know about one of the greatest reapers in history. Now get to the point."

"Fine." Grell huffed. "Well, apparently the Earl has been investigating the bodies with the missing souls as well. The humans were perplexed because the bodies were 'untouched' as they called it. So Sebby and the twerp were asking that old man, Undertaker, for information. Then, Sebby figured it out!" Grell paused for dramatic effect, and then restarted in a whisper. "Someone is stealing the souls!"

Will's eyes widened. "Of course. Why didn't I….." William trailed off, angry that the demon had beaten him to the answer. But it made perfect sense. Except, who would….

"It's a demon, isn't it?" William said.

Grell shook his head. "No, Bassy didn't think so. Said demons make more of a mess. They have no idea what **it **is."

William leaned his elbows on his desk, interlocking his fingers. "Well, I guess we'll just have to figure that out ourselves." He said with a smile.

**Author's Note: I know, it's uber-short, and basically a recount of the last chapter. I just had to get something posted. Besides the writer's block, this is, like, the doldrums of the story. It will be better soon, I promise. To make up for this sucky chapter, I will start a little game. Here's how it works: **

**You chose your favorite character off this list**

**Grell Sutcliff**

**William T. Spears**

**Undertaker**

**Then post a review showing your choice. Feel free to also express your thoughts on the story. I will reveal the final results in the Author's Note on Chapter 7. That should give you plenty of time. Enjoy!**


	4. Knox

Chapter 4: Knox

**Author's Note: Hellooooooooooooooooo. How do you do? I'm doing well; my writer's block is slowly retreating, so I'll be posting this chapter if that's all right with you. From the chapter title you can probably guess who this is about.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the sexy characters on Kuroshitsuji. All I own is my mind and its ideas.**

**Well, enjoy my little fishes!**

Grell just shrugged at William's comment. "Whatever you say, Will dear. As long as I can see my Sebas-chan. " He said with a dazed look in his eyes.

William scowled. " Your infatuation with that demon is disgusting." He said half to himself.

Grell got up out of his chair and slinked over to Will's desk. "Oooh, Will, are you jealous?" He said in a sing-song voice, putting his elbows on the desk and sticking his face close to William's. "Would you rather I be in your arms? William, I'm flattered."

Grell's voice was cut off by the swish of his superior's death scythe elongating swiftly. Right towards his face. Grell dodged it, but just barely, the divine weapon's sharp edges shearing off a small lock of his hair. Grell stumbled back, surprised. "What the hell was that for!?" He shouted, angry. "You could have killed me, you jerk!"

William adjusted his glasses with his death scythe. "I doubt it. Sutcliff, that kind of behavior is inappropriate in the workplace. You will cease it immediately. Oh, and do keep your voice down. People are trying to work. And if you could please leave, as I'm sure both you and I have work to do as well."

Grell huffed. "If this is what you treat me like when I give you information, I won't be inclined to do it again."

"It doesn't matter whether you are inclined or not. It is your duty to report any such findings."

"I know." Grell replied haughtily. "I might just report it to someone else, if **you're** going to be mean about it." He sighed in defeat. "Fine then, I'll go. Obviously I'm not wanted" He said, sauntering out of the office. "Bye-bye, Will!"

William sighed, rubbing his temples. The red-head always gave him a headache. ' Well, at least he's gone now" William thought to himself. 'Now I can focus and maybe actually get something done."

These hopes were dashed with the arrival of a yellow and black haired reaper. "Hello, William-senpai!"

William groaned and resisted the urge to bash his head against his desk. Will the distractions never end? "What do you want, Knox? I'm a bit busy at the moment."

Ronald Knox grinned. "Just turning in the paperwork for the latest souls."

"And you couldn't simply put it in my mailbox?" The reaper was growing more irritated by the second.

Ronald shrugged. "That's so impersonal. Besides, I wanted to see you, William-senpai!"

William glared. "And why on earth would you want to that?"

"Well," the other reaper answered, "I'm hoping that if I spend enough time with you, I'll become as great a reaper as you are!"

William couldn't tell whether the male was being sarcastic or not. "I'm flattered. However, Mr. Knox, did you come here to do your job or to waste time with idle chit-chat?"

"Huh? Oh, right. Here you go!" Ronald scrambled to hand the papers to William. He then stepped back, scrutinizing the irate reaper."Hey, boss, you look a little stressed. Everything alright?"

William sighed. "I'm fine. Although I would probably be more content if people would stop bursting into my office." He said, shooting a glare at Ronald.

"Hey, I was just trying to help. Wait, so I take it I'm not the first one to barge into your office today?"

Will nodded. "That is correct. Grell Sutcliff was in here earlier."

A flash of recognition crossed Ronald's face. "Ah, that's right, I saw Sutcliff-senpai storming down the hall in the opposite direction. He looked rather mad. He was muttering something about 'ungrateful little….' I assume he was referring to you?"

"Yes. Yes he was."

"Soooo… what was he angry about?" Ronald prompted.

William retorted "That's really none of your business."

Ronald wiggled his eyebrows. "Lover's spat?"

William's yellow-green eyes, which had previously been scanning the various papers on his desk, shot up to the younger male with a glare to end all glares. But his cheeks were colored with the slightest, faintest blush. "Out of my office, Knox."

"Wait, you know I was just joking, right? I mean, I don't really think…. I was just messing with you…." Ronald sputtered.

"I am aware. Now get out of my office." William commanded.

Ronald attempted to get as much information as he could from his superior before Will kicked him out. "So, what were you and Grell –senpai talking about?"

" The case of the missing souls. Now get out."

Ronald pressed on. "Are there any new developments?"

William sighed. "Yes, Grell had some information. Leave. Now."

"What kind of information?" Ronald was not giving up.

The persistent reaper was really getting on Will's nerves. "The classified kind. Now kindly get out of my sight."

Ronald backed off and headed towards the door, sensing his boss was close to snapping. "Ok, bye, I've got to get to a party. Can't keep the ladies waiting!" He said with a wink.

The other reaper waved him away, starting on his paperwork again. Ronald cast one concerned glace at his superior before walking out the door. As soon as he left, William slammed his head down onto his desk.

'I really need a vacation.' He thought.

**Author's Note: Why do I always update at 1 am? Because I care (plus this is usually the only time I can get on the computer) Well, there you are. Chapter 4. All you Ronald fangirls can rest easy knowing I've included him. Just one more thing. Thanks again to all who've reviewed this story. To those who have simply looked. Thank you as well. BUT YOU CAN DO MORE. Take a couple minutes to review. It's easy. I will be grateful for anything, so don't be scared to share your opinions. **

**Until next time, my little clementines…. **


	5. A Necessary Visitation

Chapter 5: A Necessary Visitation

**Author's Note: Hey guys! Sorry for the wait, but I had a week-long camping trip. NO TECHNOLOGY (and consequently no FanFiction) FOR A WEEK! I almost died. But now I'm back, and ready to write! **

**Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji belongs to Yana Tobosco (lucky b****) and I do not claim to be her. I am simply a dedicated fan (although I wish she would make Sebaciel canon)**

**Well, I'll shut up now so you can read. Enjoy, my pickles!**

William T. Spears had contemplated what to do about the missing (now known to be stolen) souls even after he left work. It plagued his mind, invaded his thoughts, and kept him awake until after midnight that night. He tossed and turned, wondering just what could just steal a soul like that without leaving a mark. Eventually he threw his sheets aside and got out of his bed, pacing from one side of his bedroom to the other, eyebrows furrowed in thought.

Why? Why would anyone steal souls in the first place? What could be gained, who would want to gain it? The only thing William could think of was a demon, but apparently they "made more of a mess" according to that blasted raven demon. But that could be a lie, a cover up. It was probably the demon himself stealing the souls, and then deflecting the blame with false information. Yes, this was a very plausible option. Well, it would be, if William himself hadn't seen the aftermath of a demon's meal. As much as he would have loved to have an excuse to kill the hideous creature, the demon was right. The creatures of Hell were not so subtle in their attacks. Besides, Sebastian had a master/meal, and William knew of no other demons in the city. All these factors added up to the conclusion that a demon was completely unlikely. No, it was something else, but what? Who else would want souls that badly?

And then there was the question of how. If William could find out how it was done, it would be much easier to catch whoever or whatever was behind this.

By this point William had practically worn a trail into the carpet from his pacing. Exasperated, he walked to his kitchen and poured himself a glass of water. He took a sip, hoping the hydration would clear his head. It didn't. He hated not knowing anything. What irked him even more was the possibility of the Earl and his demon figuring it out first. He slammed a fist unto the counter. No. This was his area. He would not be beaten by that filthy scum. He unclenched his fist and sighed. He didn't have **any** information. And he needed to get some soon, if he was going to have any hope of solving this case.

A thought finally struck him. Grell had said that Ciel and Sebastian had been looking for information from Undertaker. William could try to get something out of him. And, since he obviously wasn't going to get any sleep tonight, he decided to go immediately. So the black-haired reaper went back to his room to change into his usual suit and comb his hair. He drank some coffee to dispel the fatigue. Then he summoned his scythe and created a portal to the human world.

*******************Kuroshitsuji******************* 

The Undertaker was working in his shop as usual when he heard the door open. He quickly hopped behind a coffin, hoping to scare whoever was coming in. People's reactions were usually rather funny. Then he heard a monotonous voice.

"Excuse me, is the Undertaker in? I need to talk to him."

Undertaker giggled as he stepped into view. "And to whom am I speaking?"

The visitor adjusted his glasses with a pair of pruning shears propped on his shoulder. "My name is William T. Spears, a supervisor of the London Dispatch Management Division. My card." He said, extending his arm towards the silver-haired reaper, a simple business card between his fingers.

Undertaker plucked the card from the other male's hand and promptly threw it over his shoulder. William blinked in surprise. The mortician's smirk grew.

"Ah, yes, I've heard a lot about you, Mr. Spears. I wondered who would come calling so late. Humans have a different sleep schedule than I do. So, what brings you here? Business, I presume?" He snickered.

William nodded. "Your presumption is correct. I believe earlier today the Earl of Phantomhive came here searching for something."

"Oh, the little Earl. He was here earlier, along with his butler and one of your co-workers. Grell Sutcliff, if I remember correctly. Although how anyone could forget that hair is beyond me."

"Yes, well, I come here in the same regard; I need information on the case of the missing souls. Can you provide any insight on the matter?" William queried.

Undertaker tilted his head to the side. "Usually that comes with a price. However, I wouldn't want to wake the neighbors, so I'll tell you what I told the little Earl: I don't know who the culprit is."

William's reaction was uncannily similar to Ciel's. "Are you serious?" He said, shocked.

Undertaker began to chuckle, then snorted. "That's what he said. I told him I was never serious, but that I was truthful. I know it's hard to believe that a wise old man like me doesn't know something, but, alas, I've got nothing."

"So I've wasted my time."

Undertaker waggled a finger. "Now, now I never said that. After all, you got to see me, didn't you?"

"While I'm honored to see such a legendary reaper, I really must be going now. Paperwork to do tomorrow." William said politely, bowing.

Undertaker stood, moving to block William's way to the door. "Ah, ah, ah, not yet. You haven't even had a cup of tea. Partly my fault, please excuse my shortcomings as a host."

"No, that's fine." William replied "I should really be returning home, it's late."

"No, stay. I insist." Undertaker's eyes flashed beneath his bangs.

William by no means a pushover, but those eyes sort of scared him, and stories of Undertaker's power entered his mind. He decided it would be best to humor the man. "Well, alright then."

Undertaker smiled. "I'll go brew some." He said, and then disappeared to a back room. William looked around, and decided to sit on one of the coffins. Undertaker reappeared rather quickly with a cup and saucer in each hand.

"Here you go." He said, handing a set to William. The black-haired reaper graciously accepted it. Undertaker sat on a coffin facing William and crossed his legs, taking a sip of his tea. William did the same.

"So, what's happening the realm of reapers, hm? It's been awhile, and I'm sure much has changed." Undertaker inquired.

"Actually, not much." William replied. "It's evolved some, but tradition is highly valued, so it stays relatively the same."

Undertaker scoffed. "Tradition."

William raised an eyebrow. "I take it that tradition is not as high on your list of values?"

"I don't have a list." He said. "But do I seem traditional to you?"

"Well, no."

"Tradition," Undertaker explained "often creates chains that hinder us in our search for something better. It is more harmful than helpful."

While William didn't really agree with Undertaker, he decided on the diplomatic approach. He simply said "In certain circumstances."

Undertaker snorted. "That's one of the things I never liked about you, Will. You are full of bullshit."

The other reaper almost spit out his tea. "E-Excuse me?"

Undertaker stood up and set his cup and saucer on the coffin. "You heard me, William. You try to be polite, when you're really just judging everyone you meet. In your mind, anyone who doesn't follow the rules is below you. That's another thing I don't like. The obsession with rules. You're an automaton, . You have no mind of your own, and if you do, you don't use it."

William just sat there, too shocked to say anything.

"And then you look down on people who do what you are scared to do: think for themselves. Grell Sutcliff, for example. It's no secret that he thinks differently. He's an amazing reaper, loves his job, but he can be unpredictable. So you and your kind shun him, demote him. You're scared of his new ideas, because you want to cling to your precious 'tradition'."

William grit his teeth. His jaw clenched. "Grell Sutcliff was demoted due to several serious infractions. That was the only reason."

"But are the rules so set in stone? Who makes the rules? Do you even know who you work for?"

"That is none of my concern," William stated. "I simply carry out the rules."

Undertaker scoffed "Cattle."

William stood quickly and bowed. "If you'll excuse me I really must be going. Thank you for your time."

Undertaker put on his creepiest grin, just for William. The other reaper unconsciously shuddered, then turned to exit. As the door shut behind him, Undertaker went to his coffin and got in, settling down as dawn broke. He giggled as he shut the lid.

"Heed what I say, William T. Spears. Or you might regret it…."

**Author's Note: DUN DUN DUN! Foreshadowing? Or me just messing with you?**

**Again, so sorry about the late update. It's not you, it's me. After I returned from the wilderness, I tried to write….. But my computer was acting up, my muse was being witchy, I had no time, I was lazy…...I'm such a failure! I should just kill myself! Then I will be less of a burden! (Human Grell reference)**

**Yea, anyway….I didn't really know how this chapter was gonna turn out when I started….then it just kept going…and now it's over 1,700 words….. And it's 12:30… yea.**

**But guys, I need to tell you something. I'm really grateful. I know I say that a lot but it's just that I can't express how grateful I am. I feel like if I keep saying it over and over I'll be able to. It makes my heart soar when I see a new review, or when I get 67 views in one day (fact) and I just want to hug all of you. Thank you so much for taking time to read my story. Thank you.**

**Wow, I really am babbling. Okay, then… So long, my little foxes…..**


	6. Attack

Chapter 6: Attack

**Author's Note: I. Am. So. Sorry. I know that it's been forever since I posted. I agree I am a horrible authoress and should be shunned. I APOLOGIZE FOR MY TARDINESS I APOLOGIZE TO THE WOOOOOORRRRLLD! (Fruits Basket? Anyone?) It's just that my muse walked out on me completely, and every time I got on the computer I got distracted by YouTube. Then school started and I had even less time. I'm not making excuses, feel free to drag me over the coals in your reviews (which I hope you will write!) or boo and hiss or whatever. I know I deserve it. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Black Butler. *starts crying* Why do you keep making me say it?**

**Now, behold Chapter 6 of Reapers of Souls: Attack **

**Enjoy my little turtles….**

"Harriet Wilkinson, born September 11th, 1829. Died October 9th, 1889, due to a fatal heart attack, causing her to fall onto the stove and erupt into flames." Grell Sutcliff said, checking his To-Die list to make sure he was correct. Will hated it whenever the redhead made a mistake.

After using his pitiful scissors to snip the Cinematic Record, Grell quickly left the house, as it smelled of burned flesh. His heels clicked on the stone pathway as he briskly walked to the location of his next reaping. He arrived quickly, since it was only a few blocks away. He turned the corner into an alley and saw two men engaged in an obviously tense conversation.

One of the men spoke angrily. "You said you'd have it by today! Where is it? Did you forget our deal?"

"N-no. I haven't forgotten. But there were complications! I couldn't get them without being caught!" The other man seemed to be at the mercy of the first.

"Why the hell should I care? You get what I ask for when I ask for it. Or else you pay. You're on thin ice, James, screw up again and you'll regret it."

James flinched, but then spoke up. "If I had gotten caught, you wouldn't be able to get your precious goods again."

The other man bristled at James' statement. "You watch your mouth. Everyone is replaceable."

James seemed to gain confidence as he spoke. "Oh, really? So you're saying you don't need me then."

The other man grit his teeth. "I'm **saying **that if you mess up again, don't think you're going to get away with it. I'm **saying** that if we need to, we'll make sure you're never heard from again.

"You say everyone is replaceable? Then find a replacement. I'm done working for you." He turned around and started to walk away. Before he could take five steps the other man whipped out a gun and shot him in the back. James barely had time to look surprised before he fell to the ground, dead.

The anonymous man took a step back. "Shit…" he murmured as he stuffed the gun back in his pocket. He ran away before the sound of the gunshot had completely faded. Grell sighed and walked over to James' corpse. He squatted and shook his head.

"Such a brave man…what a shame."

He was just about to snip the Record when he was knocked aside and hit the wall with an "oomph", cracking the brickwork. He opened his eyes to find his vision blurry, as his glasses had been knocked off. The chain had kept them on his head though, and he put them in their rightful place and he staggered to an upright position.

It was then that he saw what had attacked him. It was a demon, with skin that was tight to the bone in some places, and sagging and rotting in others. The skin tone ranged from a sickly grey to a muddy brown to a bile green color. It had an overly large head with small horns, no nose and red eyes that had no whites or pupils. Twisted warped black wings sprouted from its back and formed skeletal webs of skin and bone. It's black and blood-caked fingernails said that it was fighting for survival, and the hunger in its eyes of hellfire told Grell that it was starving. Its disgusting mouth opened to reveal teeth covered in rot and mold and death as it let out a high, blood-curdling shriek that made the reaper shudder.

Grell was facing a demon on the brink of death, which was perhaps even more dangerous as the creature was desperate to survive and would not give up, which made up for its lose of strength. And all the red-head had to face this being of Hell was a small pair of scissors, and they seemed even more pathetic in comparison to the fearsome beast. Never the less, Grell was determined to get that soul, regardless of a mere demon.

"If you think you're going to make a meal out of that person, you'd be mistaken." Grell said, much more confidently than he felt.

The demon hissed, then spoke in a raspy voice, "Stay away, reaper. He's mine."

Grell adjusted his position, ready for a fight. "Then I guess I'll have to fight you for him."

The demon launched itself at Grell, aiming to kill.

**Author's Note: Yay, my first cliffy! I hope you liked it, and I also hope the description of the demon wasn't too disturbing. I feel like this story should be rated T, just to be safe. What do you think?**

**I had hoped to write more, but I really wanted to post something before another day went by, and this seemed like an okay place to end it.**

**I would like to apologize again for the extremely late update. I promise from now on I will update at least every two weeks…..maybe.**

**Hasta la vista, my little chinchillas….**


	7. An Unlikely Savior

Chapter 7: An Unlikely Savior

**Author Note: I'm baaaack. I'm keeping the promise that I made last chapter. Thank you so much to those who have reviewed/followed/favorited (in no particular order):**

**Charisasori**

**DigiPokeNinjaDragon Fangirl**

**zgirl16**

**KuraiTamashii**

**TheOnlyRenegade**

**VaticanCameos**

**scarletcharm88**

**Hex**

**SebastianFan123**

**PearlM21**

**Thank you all so much! You inspire me to write. And it is for you that I write this chapter. **

**Here is it, my precious turkeys….**

Grell shut his eyes as he braced himself for an impact that never came. He waited, but all he could hear were the shrieks of the starved demon. After almost a minute the shrieking stopped and the alley was deathly silent. Grell slowly opened his eyes and took in the sight before him. The demon lay dead on the ground, wounds on its head and chest. Next to it was a familiar silver-haired man in black robes. Grell stared at him for a while before he spoke.

"Um, Undertaker, what are you doing here? And how is that demon dead? Did you kill it?"

The elder reaper smiled. "Indeed I did. Why, did you think it committed suicide?" His slightly creepy grin grew. "Never mind that, are you hurt?"

"Um, no." Grell said a bit awkwardly. He paused. "Um, it's not that I'm not grateful, but why are you here?"

The mortician tilted his head to the side. "Did you not remember? My shop is but a few buildings away from here. I heard a gunshot and decided to investigate. And the rest, as they say, is history." Something about this statement struck Undertaker as funny, and he broke into a fit of giggles.

Grell somehow didn't think Undertaker was being completely truthful. 'Still though,' He thought. 'This batty old man did just save my life; I owe him some thanks at least.'

"Well, thank you very much for doing this. I would have been a goner." Grell said graciously with a small bow.

"Now wait just a moment, love. This must have been a rather taxing experience. Come down to my shop and rest awhile."

Grell checked his watch and his list. "Well, I suppose that I have **some** time. Alright then. But I'll need to collect this soul first."

Undertaker nodded. "Of course. Take your time."

Grell squatted down once more to collect James' soul. He watched the mortal's life play out in front of him. Undertaker observed the Cinematic record with a strange look in his eyes. Grell snipped the record with the scissors that would have done nothing to save his life.

"Okay, all done." The redhead stated. "We can go now." He said, looking at the other man.

Undertaker smiled and held his hand out. "Alright, love."

Grell tentatively took the offered hand and let the elder lead him down the block to his shop. The two reapers entered the dark parlor and the redhead took a seat on one of the coffins while the silver-haired man brought out some tea. Grell crossed his legs and sipped the tea quietly. There was an awkward moment of silence that filled the room and suffocated its occupants. Thee redhead shattered the silence when he stammered out another declaration of thanks.

"Well, again, thank you for saving me." The grim reaper stammered, being crushed under the tense atmosphere.

Undertaker grinned. "Honestly, it was nothing. You don't have to keep thanking me, love; I understand the level of gratitude." He tried to keep a fit of laughter in, but failed and fell off the coffin in a fit of giggles.

Grell just looked at him oddly and shook his head. 'I cannot for the life of me figure out what is wrong with that man' He thought to himself. And for some reason he smiled.

"I see you're the same as ever." He said aloud.

Undertaker appeared from behind the coffin. "Yes, life is much the same as ever" he sighed, suddenly somber.

Grell nodded in understanding. "Same here. This new case is the most excitement I've had since Jack the Ripper. That didn't end well though." He looked at his teacup sadly. "Still, it can all be so dreadfully boring."

The mortician grinned wider. "I completely agree."

Grell matched Undertaker's face so that his shark-like teeth showed. Then for some reason the both of them erupted into giggles. Grell was wiping a tear from his eyes when he spotted his watch.

"Bloody hell!" he said, shooting up from his seat, er, coffin. "If I don't hurry, I'll be late!" His hand flew to his crimson tresses to run his hand through them in frustration. "I'm sorry, I really have to go. This was nice, though." He said, smiling sweetly at Undertaker. He was about to dash out the door when he realized something.

"Oh, I forgot my pocket watch" The redhead spun around and ran back only to collide with Undertaker, sending them both crashing to the ground. Grell landed on top of Undertaker, his scarlet locks mixing with the man's silver ones. The flamboyant reaper's yellow-green eyes widened as he met a pair exactly like his own. When they fell Undertaker's bangs had flipped back, revealing his face. The mortician looked slightly surprised. Even though Grell knew that Undertaker was a grim reaper, he had never seen his eyes before. Grell gazed into those eyes for what seemed like ages. He barely noticed the light pink scar that run across Undertaker's face. Grell **did **notice that he was quite pleasant to look at. They stayed like that, completely motionless, for the longest time.

Then suddenly Grell remembered he was late.

"Oh! Oh I'm sorry!"Grell stammered, scrambling to his feet. "Umm,.….bye. " He said, blushing at the awkwardness of it all. He fled the parlor quickly.

After he was gone, Undertaker slowly got up and just stood there silently. Then he burst out laughing, and when he finally stopped to take a breath he spoke.

"He still forgot his watch."

**Author's Note: Uggggghh. Soooooo tired. And it's only 11:43(pm). School is soooooo exhausting. ** **I have nothing to say, so…**

**Oh wait, yes I do.**

**Part of the reason for my extremely late update is because I was working on my other story, a one-shot. It's called Eternally, read it if you wish. Note: I am not happy with it. I plan to do a rewrite someday. So don't be afraid to tell me it sucked. **

**Sooooo tiiiiiiiiireeeeeeeed…..zzzzzzzzzzz..Bye my little zebras…. **


	8. A Morning To Die For

Chapter 8: A Morning to Die For

**Author's Note: Wow, you guys, 4 reviews for one chapter. Thank you so much! I'm glad you all liked it. Well, I'm on a roll, so here's another chapter for you to devour. It's just some fluff that I thought up.**

**Go and read, my pigeons…**

An alarm clock pierced the silence of a small flat in the reaper realm, causing a certain scarlet-haired reaper to awaken. He rolled over and groaned, curling up more. When the ringing didn't stop, he groaned again and blindly swatted at the source of the noise until it shut off. His hand fumbled for his glasses and he shoved them onto his face.

The groggy reaper dragged himself out of bed and moved sluggishly towards the kitchen. Still not fully awake, he made waffles and a strawberry milk shake, managing not to lose an appendage to the blender. After finishing his morning meal, he headed to shower, hoping that the hot water would wake him up.

Steam collected on the bathroom mirror as Grell washed his incredibly long hair. Stepping out, he grabbed a red bathrobe from the hook on the door and put it on. He walked out of the bathroom and over to his vanity, rubbing his hair dry with a towel. He took out a hair dryer and ran a comb through his red tresses while blasting them with hot air. He knew how bad it was for his hair, he didn't have enough time to let it dry naturally before he left for work.

He applied his usual variation of skin products, from exfoliators to moisturizers. After all, skin care was deadly important.

Brushing his hair aside he started on his makeup. Step one: Concealer. Grell dotted some onto his nose, chin, and under eyes, and rubbed it in. he was careful not to pull on his skin, as it caused wrinkles.

Next: foundation. Taking out the bottle, he squirted some of the creamy substance onto the back of his hand. Dipping a foundation brush in it, he began expertly applying it to his face, providing an even coverage.

After putting on the smallest amount of blush, he dusted on some shimmering powder.

Now for the eyes. Staring with a soft black eyeliner, the red-head carefully encircled his eyes with the pencil, leaving a thin black line.

Next was the trickiest and most important part of the routine. Taking out his favorite pair of false eyelashes, Grell ever so carefully applied the adhesive to the synthetic lashes. Then, as if he had done it a thousand times before (which he had), he swiftly stuck them to his eyelids.

With his makeup routine finished, Grell brushed his hair to perfection before getting dressed. His attire may have been against dress code, but there was no way he was wearing that dreary black suit. 'Oh, but it looks so good on William!' He thought. 'It suits his stoic personality.'

Slipping on his signature red coat, he headed out the door, ready for another day in the life of a grim reaper.

*******************Kuroshitsuji******************* *

"What do you mean it didn't kill him?!"

The young demon flinched at the roaring voice of his master. He hated delivering bad news. "Well, um, Aribar didn't return, so a couple of us went to go find him. And when we found him, he was-he was dead. And we didn't find the red reaper anywhere." The weakling cowered in fear.

The master shook with barley contained anger. "HOW COULD HE FAIL?! I POINTED HIM AT THE TARGET AND SAID "KILL"! How simple is that?!" He glared at the demon before him. "Get out of my sight."

The young creature of hell scrambled out of the room as quick as he could.

The master groaned. "Idiots, all of them. What am I going to do now?"

**Author's Note: Okay, so fluff with a kick. Ug, this chapter turned out much shorter than I wanted it to be. I'm sorry for the delay, but my mom wouldn't let me on the computer for DAYS.**

**I just got this idea in my head one day and decided to go with it. Grell's makeup routine is based on both my own makeup routine and what I see him wearing (like you can tell he doesn't wear eye shadow or lipstick)**

**Bye-Bye my sweet flamingos…**


End file.
